


Shawn was caught

by Kaipar



Category: Jonas Brothers, Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Shawn, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Nick, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 14:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaipar/pseuds/Kaipar
Summary: Shawn Mendes and Nick Jonas are on vacation together, sharing a suite.





	Shawn was caught

**Author's Note:**

> That’s the first fanfic I wrote, so please be gentle.

On the first day of their vacation, Shawn realised that he can look from his window into Nick's window and has a perfect view over Nicks bed, but he can not be seen by him. For this reason he looked since the first evening every now and then whether he can see Nick naked, 2 times he could already watch nick jerking off. He saw that Nicks dick must be about 22 cm long.

The night the story unfolded, Shawn walked past Nick's room, where he heard suspicious noises, so he quickly went to his room to make sure that Nick was really getting himself of. This was the case, he could see everything exactly what made him pretty horny, which is why Shawn himself has also started to jerk of.

This went well for about 5 minutes until Nick suddenly moved, which is why Shawn quickly backed away and wondered if he was seen. He walked quickly from his window to his bed and was wating, as Shawn heard Nick's door open, Shawn knew he was fucked up.

Shawn could hear Nicks steps and then Shawn's door opened and there was a angry Nick in his room. He had apparently put on a pair of underwear and now looks angry at Shawn and asked him, after what felt like a eternity, if Shawn really had just watched him get off and said he should not deny it at all, because he has seen him.

Shawn just thought shit how should he explain that, and that it's going to screw up their friendship and he'll probably be outed now.

Nick still looked at him angrily when Shawn finally found words: "I'm so sorry please do not tell anyone and I did not want to but it just made me so horny that I just could not look away".

Nick thought for a moment and then said that there was only one way he would not tell anyone, while he pulled down his pants and his semi-hard dick jumped out. Shawn looked at him questioningly and asked him what that meant. Nick answered that He and Shawn will have some fun, whereupon Shawn just stuttered that nick is married to priya and that Nick is not gay.

Nick only laughed and said: “yes but Pria and I have not had sex for an eternity, because Priya does not let me, that's why I will now youse your hole. Shawn was totally torn, he clearly wanted nobody to find out that he was gay. But on the other hand, he always felt like he is a top, even if he was still a virgin. And never felt the desire to be the passive part. Nick looked at him questioningly and said, "Do you want everyone to know that you are gay, or are you a good bitch?"

Shawn just stammered if there was no other solution, so Nick just shook his head and got closer to the bed. Shawn backed away but could not continue because he arrived at the wall. Nick knelt on the bed and told Shawn to put his dick in his mouth or everyone will find out what a perverted gay pig he is.

Reluctantly, Shawn moved closer to him and opened his mouth. He took the glans in his mouth, it tasted slightly salty, but not disgusting. Nick ordered him to take more of the dick in his mouth what he tried, but he got only one third of the cock in his mouth and slowly began to suck on the dick.

Nick nudged his pelvis what made Shawn choke, which is why he backed away, but then immediately took the cock back in his mouth and started to blow it again, Nick groaned and Shawn got more and more of the cock in his mouth, so that the half of the cock is in his mouth.

Shawn got braver and braver and tried to get more and more of the member in his mouth and liked the situation more and more. After about 10 minutes, Nick pulled back his penis and said that if they would continue, he would cum to soon but he wanted mor than just a Blowjob.

Nick ordered him to lay on his chest, which he did, since he has thrown all his concerns overboard. Shawn felt Nick pull his legs apart and kneel between them.

Now suddenly Shawn felt something wet on his hole and thought that now he will lost his virginity, but what he felt was too small for a dick, and then it shot through his head what it was, Nicks tongue.

He turned his head and looked at Nick questioningly, he just replied that he has seen it in some porn and always wanted to try it since than. He was doing pretty well and Shawn's hole was getting more and more softer and more and more relaxed.

After about 5 minutes where Shawn was in seventh heaven, Nick stopped suddenly and said that Shawn was now ready for Nick's cock, and there was a mixture of nervousness, panic but also curiosity and desire in Shawn.

Nick put his cock on Shawn’s hole and increased the pressure, until finally Shawn's sphincter gave away and nick’s glans penetrated him, he gave a cry of pain, which made Nick stop for a moment, Shawn signalled that he could continue.

Nick then pushed his cock slowly into the hole of the other one, which caused a slight pain, and then he touched a spot in Shawn that made him moan loudly, this was a invention for Nick to continue and with a last hard trust he rams the rest of his dick into the hole, until Shawn felt Nick's pubic hair and again felt pain which leaded Shawn to groan loud.

After some time that Nick gave Shawn to get used to the feeling, Nick pulled his cock out a bit and then put it back in carefully, this he repeated several times until Shawn told him to increase the pace, the pain was now completely gone and had given way to a pure lust.

Now Nick pulled out his cock almost complete and then ram it back in, he again met the same spot in Shawn, which made Shawn groan loud again, he repeated this again and again. Shawn then suddenly felt Nicks hand on his now also completely hard cock and Nick began to jerk him off.

This was an indescribably awesome feeling and it was not long before Shawn moaned louder and a pull in his balls perceived, he wanted to warn the other but he only came until I’m com... as his semen already erupted on his bed and on Nick's hand, Nick led his hand to Shawn’s mouth and ordered that he should lick it clean, what Shawn did.

It tasted slightly salty but also nice. Nick breathed more and more intense and Shawn realised that Nick will also cum soon, and then he already felt a twitch in his gut and felt a hot liquid flowed into him, Nick collapsed on Shawn and Shawn felt Nick's cock getting softer and softer in his hole, until it slipped out and with him a big load of Nick’s semen which ran down Shawn’s leg.

After some time, Nick rolled down from Shawn and looked at him with a dirty grin and just said if Shawn don’t want the world to find out that he is a fag, Shawn will always have to give his ass to him if Priya does not want to have sex.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the story.


End file.
